


Scent

by RoNask



Series: A Taste of Belladonna [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7332814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/RoNask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foi o cheiro dela que a denunciou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scent

Quando os lábios dele roçaram os dela, Bedelia Du Maurier lembrou exatamente quando algo do tipo acontecera a eles. Ela fechou os olhos quando ele a beijou, sentindo seu próprio gosto pela boca dele. Da última vez, ele não a tinha beijado, no entanto, da última vez, ela não era esposa dele.

A primeira vez que aconteceu foi depois de jantarem juntos, a conversa seguira entre goles de vinho e um processo vagaroso de louça sendo lavada, em alguns momentos ele arriscava entrar no espaço pessoal dela, uma dança quieta que ela reconhecia, os olhares que trocava deixando claro que um estava consciente do outro.  
O cheiro dela fora o que a denunciara, as habilidades intrigantes dele de olfato a expuseram facilmente diante da ignorância dela sobre tal detalhe por trás do véu humano que ele usava. E Hannibal Lecter não era homem de deixar um conhecimento vantajoso passar em branco. Foi assim que ela acabou contra a mesa de jantar, sem ter para onde correr, sentindo ele subir sua saia, tocar suas coxas cautelosamente, sem tirar os olhos dos dela. A calcinha dela foi ao chão, então os joelhos dele também, mas seu olhar era sempre para cima. Olhos castanho-avermelhados contra azuis, um jogo silencioso de leve dominância.  
Bedelia soltou um longo suspiro pelos lábios partidos quando a boca dele tocou seu centro e a provocou deliciosamente para agitação, causando tremores leves em suas pernas, o que o fez sorrir contra seu corpo, orgulhoso de si. Em outro tempo ela teria ficado furiosa, naquele dia ela tocou a nuca dele, mantendo-o onde estava, soltando um gemido baixo e longo quando sentiu dois dedos dele a invadirem, sua cabeça pendeu para trás. A ética profissional não parecia assim tão importante, não naquele instante.

Da segunda vez que aconteceu ele se aproximou com cautela, diferente do que acontecera nos Estados Unidos, em Florença ela estava plenamente consciente de quem e o que ele era. Ele não perguntou o que a colocara naquele estado, ela também não contou. Hannibal apenas sentiu o cheiro da excitação dela e ela conseguiu determinar pelo olhar dele e pelos seus gestos quando ele começou a rondá-la como uma presa, observando com atenção ao menor momento de fraqueza. Mas ele não avançou, nem nada comentou, mesmo que estivesse ciente de tudo. Foi um pouco mais sutil… Mas não o suficiente.  
\- Bedelia, sabe que posso resolver isso. - ele comentou sem indicar o problema, ela não precisava disso, estavam acima disso, em um nível de entendimento maior que esse.  
Ela ergueu o olhar para ele, encarando seus olhos escuros, encarando a fera, ouvindo a própria fera interior, viu ele se aproximar, parando diante dela, os lábios dela se partiram antes de ela suspirar o comando.  
\- De joelhos, Hannibal.

Ele a encarou com um olhar penetrante assim que quebrou o beijo, Du Maurier estava bastante consciente de que ele a segurava levemente, porém perto, ele estava aguardando, dando a ela as opções como sempre fazia, como parecia ser de sua natureza.  
Não era o tipo de coisa que se agradecia, dessa forma, ela desceu da mesa, depois o beijou mais uma vez, profundamente. Ao quebrar o beijo ela não o olhou, voltando sua atenção para baixo, certa de que ele a observava, ela ignorou o fato.  
\- Boa noite, Hannibal. - disse, então deixando a sala, seguindo para seu quarto, certo de que Lecter observava cada passo que ela dava dali. Sempre atento, sempre consciente.


End file.
